


Командная работа

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, leoriel



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel





	Командная работа

— И каким образом это поможет нам спасти Адскую кухню? — обреченно спросила Джессика. Создавалось ощущение, что только она и Мэтт видели в очередном гениальном плане Дэнни существенный изъян.  
— Ци — это энергия, — воодушевленно повторил Дэнни. — А если мы откроем наши энергетические потоки, то непременно победим.  
— Потрахаемся? — прямо уточнил Люк. Он всегда слушал Дэнни очень внимательно. — Прямо все сразу?  
— Любовные практики восстанавливают энергию ци!  
Джессике было любопытно, как Клэр и Коллин отнесутся к практикам с энергией ци, но годы работы частным детективом подсказывали, что нет, она не хочет этого знать. Как и того, каким образом персонал этого заведения остается столь эффективным и незаметным: в дополнение к горе еды на соседнем столике лежали презервативы, смазка и фаллоимитатор таких размеров, что кому-то из присутствующих здесь явно льстили. А может, заведение не зря носило название «Королевский дракон».  
— Важен дух! — ответил на вопрос Люка Дэнни. — Единый порыв. Еще вопросы?  
— Да, — не сдержалась Джессика, — под каким псевдонимом ты снимался у brazzers?  
Люк посмотрел на нее укоризненно, так что она тут же исправилась:  
— У CockyBoys? — Мэтт улыбнулся, хотя вряд ли он когда-нибудь смотрел порно. Джессика решила, что нужно сразу четко обозначить свою позицию. — Нет, Дэнни, спасибо, но я не буду с тобой трахаться. Хотя Люк, кажется, совершенно не против.  
— Не думаю, что это удачное место и время, — тактично вмешался Мэтт.  
— По пятницам здесь танцуют девочки, а потом развлечения на любой вкус. Их раньше крышевал Алмазный Змей, — вмешался Люк. У него была удивительная память на людей и мелкие детали, чужие жизненные ,истории — все то, что Джессика обычно старательно стирала из памяти, запивая виски. — После того, как Дэнни на полгода оплатил им аренду, не думаю, что они будут возражать против чего угодно.  
— Это не повод устраивать оргию, — возмутился Мэтт. — Должен же быть другой способ.  
— Вряд ли мы успеем вырвать сердце дракону, — философски заметил Люк. — Если это и правда поможет, то я за.  
— Это обмен энергией, — напомнил Дэнни. — Не понимаю, почему в Нью-Йорке все так серьезно к этому относятся?  
Джессика сделала себе пометку погуглить, не является ли таинственное «Кунь-Лунь» акронимом порностудии. С другой стороны, она, в отличие от Мистера Католическое воспитание, ничего не имела против случайных связей.  
— То есть, раз ты уже трахаешься с Люком, необходимо только наше присутствие? — деловито спросила Джессика, про себя порадовавшись, что тот ублюдочный старик куда-то свалил. Порно с пожилыми совершенно ее не возбуждало, а гей-порно с симпатичными мальчиками они под мороженое с удовольствием смотрели с Триш.  
— Почему именно с Люком? — спросил Люк. Джессика открыла бутылку шампанского, чей ценник наверняка равнялся ее месячному гонорару, и сделала большой глоток. Лучше бы это было пиво. Или виски. Но в принципе, за неимением альтернатив сойдет.  
— Пока ты единственный, кто согласился. — Джессика подвинула стул туда, откуда открывался наилучший вид. Мэтт Мердок молча поставил ещё один стул рядом. — Но пусть наше присутствие вас не стесняет, мальчики, вы начинайте!  
Дэнни Рэнду не потребовалось много времени, чтобы раздеться. Люку тоже: Джессика на пару мгновений залюбовалась его мускулистым телом, широкими плечами, гладкой, лишенной шрамов кожей.  
— По нулям за артистизм, — склонившись к Мэтту, заметила Джессика, будто они были судьями в фигурном катании. По крайней мере, когда они с Триш смотрели выступления, судили именно так. — И девять, ммм… Семь за технику. У парня, выросшего в монастыре, тело могло бы быть и пошикарнее. К тому же шрам все немного портит.  
— Какой шрам? — спросил Мэтт. Похоже, ему все же было интересно.  
— Тонкий, длинный, немного наискосок, — Джессика взяла Мэтта за руку и провела линию на обратной стороне ладони. У него были неожиданно красивые руки.  
— От меча?  
— Не разбираюсь. Если попросишь Дэнни продемонстрировать шрам, тебе он не откажет.  
— Вряд ли дело ограничится только шрамом. — Мэтт так и не отпустил ее руку; это не было неприятно, просто странно. — Наверняка в довесок пойдет очередной рассказ про дракона и титул Железного Кулака.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что на груди у Дэнни татуировка? — с любопытством поинтересовалась Джессика. — Это твое ниндзя-зрение?  
— Нет. Избранных в мистических орденах принято отмечать особым знаком. Стик мне рассказывал, когда я был маленьким.  
— И какой же твой особый знак? Рожки? Летучая мышь?  
— К счастью, единственный особый знак, который у меня есть, — печать Колумбийского университета в дипломе адвоката с отличием. Раз уж мы выкладываем все карты.  
— Как насчет буквы Д — Дардевил? — предложила Джессика. — Хотя нет, звучит, как размер лифчика. Тогда ДД?  
Они настолько заболтались, что когда Джессика повернула голову, Дэнни уже сидел на столе, обнимая Люка ногами, а Люк целовал его шею, водя пальцами по татуировке Железного Кулака. Наверное, энергия ци так лучше усваивалась. Или восстанавливалась? Что там вообще происходит с энергией?  
Мэтт Мердок не мог всего этого видеть, но он улыбался — явно не Люку и Дэнни.  
— Ты нарочно меня заболтал?  
— Мне показалось, им не помешает немного уединения. Твои комментарии и оценки немного… их смущали.  
Дэнни полностью лег спиною на стол. Рукой, способной пробить бетонную стену, Люк приласкал его член — Дэнни благодарно застонал в ответ. Мэтт рядом заерзал на стуле, Джессика вежливо сделала вид, что не заметила.  
Люк натянул презерватив и вскоре готовил Дэнни темными, блестящими от смазки пальцами. По его вискам и груди струился пот, драконий хвост татуировки двигался в такт дыханию. Джессика облизала губы.  
Люк что-то спросил, Дэнни засмеялся и кивнул, чуть отодвинувшись назад. Он что-то еще болтал, но Джессика не расслышала; главное, чтобы не снова про дракона и Кунь-Лунь. Хотя Люку, кажется, это совсем не мешало. Выбрав цель, он двигался к ней с упорством несущегося по рельсам поезда. А еще с ним восхитительно было трахаться — все мысли разом выбивало из головы, пока не наступала волнительная и жаркая пустота.  
Смотреть на Люка и Дэнни было не менее возбуждающе, чем представлять, как вместо Дэнни лежишь на том самом столе. Рядом с Дэнни. Люка хватило бы на два раунда, а Джессика никогда не была жадной, просто…  
«Просто ты такая щедрая, Джессика, — прошептал голос в ее голове. — Моя милая маленькая потаскушка».  
Только вот ей больше не хотелось ни с кем трахаться. Ее затошнило.  
Тошнило от прикосновений. От того, как…  
— Джессика? — позвал Мэтт. Она разжала пальцы, когда поняла, что чудом не сломала ему руку.  
— Плохая идея. Ты был прав.  
Мэтт был понятливым: не пришлось добавлять, что если он не выпустит ее руку, то она действительно переломает ему пальцы. А еще он был ловким ублюдком, потому что стоило Джессике сделать пару шагов, как он с помощью хитрого приема ниндзя оказался у нее за спиной.  
— Тебе очень нравилось, — уверенно заявил этот ублюдок. — А потом что-то пошло не так.  
— Хочешь проверить, что именно? — с ядом в голосе предложила Джессика.  
Они неплохо размялись, убеждая Дэнни не спасать в одиночку Нью-Йорк, и Джессика была не прочь повторить все то же с Дардевилом. Злость была куда лучше страха. Когда она злилась, ей почти становилось легче.  
Люк и Дэнни, судя по звукам, были намерены сломать стол. Джессика старалась больше не смотреть в ту сторону, чтобы не выблевать все, что она успела выпить. Жаль было переводить алкоголь.  
— А чего ты хочешь?  
«Чтобы вы все пошли на хер! Вместе или по отдельности», — собиралась ответить Джессика, но злость была не лучшим советчиком.  
Мэтт взял ее за руку — очень бережно — и прежде, как она успела ему двинуть, поцеловал сжатые в кулак пальцы. Джессика замерла, потому что это, ну, было чем-то новым. Такой херни с ней еще не случалось.  
Не встретив ответной реакции, Мэтт столь же легко отстранился. Может, это было для него естественным — он же не видел, как она на него посмотрела, а ориентировался лишь на прикосновения; или, может, дело было в очередной ниндзя-технике. Только ее больше не тошнило от омерзения и ужаса. Ей стало любопытно.  
— Ты действительно веришь в эту хрень с обменом энергией?  
Мэтт пожал плечами — непринужденно, как будто был зрячим. Или слепые тоже использовали этот жест?  
— Мы могли бы подождать, пока они закончат, — предложил Мэтт. — Наши товарищи подошли к делу с неожиданным… энтузиазмом.  
— И скоро доломают стол, — согласилась Джессика, а потом подошла и поцеловала его в губы. Он ответил не сразу — словно ждал, что она передумает.  
Они быстро раздели друг друга под аккомпанемент скрипа стола, тяжелого дыхания Люка и стонов Дэнни. Впервые ей не хотелось думать о Люке — Мэтт Мердок в данный момент вполне ее устраивал.  
Джессика боялась неловкости, повода опомниться и передумать, но единственное, что отличало Мэтта от ее прошлых случайных любовников — он был очень внимательным. Чутким. Прикасался к Джессике именно там, где ей хотелось, и так, как хотелось. И если что-то в прикосновениях ее напрягало, тут же останавливался. Не переходил границ, но и не отступал. Он целовал ее сбитые костяшки пальцев, скулы, локти, колени. Гладил старые шрамы, царапины, ссадины — все то отвратительное и уродливое, что в ней было, но не испытывая отвращения. Ласково.  
Мэтт поцеловал ее лобок, провел языком по складках между ног, и когда Джессика недовольно заерзала — потому что обычно мужики пытались сделать языком то, в чем совершенно не разбирались, — притянул к себе.  
Он был достаточно сильным, чтобы удержать ее на весу. Джессика крепко обняла его и застонала, вжимаясь как можно сильнее в мускулистое тело. Неужели кто-то, увидев его без одежды, по-прежнему верит, что он адвокат?  
Ей больше не хотелось нежностей, ей хотелось испытать его на прочность. Измотать. Проверить, сколько он выдержит, окажется ли столь же хорош, как обещало его тело. Хотелось найти в Мэтте Мердоке дьявола — и немного поквитаться за тот дурацкий шарф, подаренный Триш.  
Показать ему, что вся его нежность ни хера ей не нужна.  
Джессика прихватила зубами кожу у него на шее, оставляя засос. Мэтт тихо застонал — то ли от удовольствия, то ли от боли — и крепко сжал руки у нее за спиной.  
Она не слышала больше стонов Дэнни Рэнда и скрипа столешницы — вместо этого Джессика стонала сама. Секс в этом плане был похож на драки: гораздо приятнее принимать участие самой, чем смотреть со стороны. Только в драках Дардевил применял тайные приемы, а Джессика била со всей силы; секс их уравнивал. Дарил сладкое и опасное чувство свободы.  
Когда она чуть позже случайно заглянула Мэтту за спину, то, поймав немного осоловелый после оргазма взгляд Дэнни и заинтересованный Люка, ухмыльнулась.  
Энергия ци или нет, они определенно могли стать сплоченной командой. По крайней мере, они с Мэттом.


End file.
